


Cracking

by MachineryField



Category: Xenoblade Chronicles
Genre: Gen, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25478407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MachineryField/pseuds/MachineryField
Summary: Egil was cracking under the pressure he put on himself.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Cracking

Egil was cracking under the pressure he put on himself. He was shaking, ignoring the fear in Vanea’s eyes. It didn’t matter, none of this mattered so long as he reached his goal. He would not crack more under her gaze.

Vanea held out her hands to him as he began to fall to his knees, shook harder as she held him. He wanted to cry, as she held him with a warmth no one else in his life would show him now. A warmth that said she was there for him, and would be always.

But he did not cry, he couldn’t. Not anymore. He sat in her arms, body shaking as she hugged him close to her. A plea for him to change his ways, but he could not. There was too much for him to do. Too many things to make sure of.

He buried his face in her shoulder, but did not return the hug. If he returned the hug, he would be making a promise he could not keep. Another heartbreak for Vanea, something she would not be able to hold.

And so they sat there, Vanea clinging to him in a silent plea and Egil limp in an equally quiet reply. 

A silent conversation for when both siblings were no longer able to scream.


End file.
